Conversation On Romantic View
by xXMissJanuary1996Xx
Summary: Basicly a oneshot of HueyxJasmine. A conversation on the hill will express a feeling, but is it returned?


_My first attempt at a fanfic. I'm trying, so bear with me. _

The Conversation On Romantic View

It was a beautiful day. The sky possessed vivid colors of reds, oranges and pink. Flowers were blooming, and the grass was at it's healthiest. The horizon background looked so romantic, and Jasmine Dubois and Huey Freeman, who'd been best friends since 10, sat on the hill, taking it all in. That spot had a signifigance. They would escape their troubles, and find the peace they earned for in _that_ spot. They visit this spot daily,just like they'd been doing 5 years ago.

They both had done alot of growing up. Both mentally, and definitly physically. Huey still had his same views on politics and politicians, but he learned that everything in this world wasn't so totally horrible. He learned to love and except the good for the good, the bad for the bad. But most importantly, he didn't get the two confused. He was very handsome with caramel colored skin and a healthy full afro, eith a chest and six pack that made him every girl's eye candy.

Jasmine had grown up too. She wasn't the same naive little girl, with her head in the clouds. Her figured had filled out more, and she was more curvasious! Her hair was alot more manageble, so she could style it better. She had a flawless tan. She was now a young woman of independance, and accepted the truth more, but every now and then she'd show her ten year old ways. But Huey, who figured it was his job, was there to set her straight and even protect her.

"Hey Huey.." Jasmine began. "How does tonight make you feel?"

"What do you mean?",he asked curiously, giving his trademark eyebrow raise.

"What I mean is how does the sky make you feel? Doesn't it make you the least bit tingly?" Jasmine Dubois knew that Huey really didn't like expressing emotoins. But she was hoping, at least this once, that he would let her crack through his shell.

"Why would the sky make me feel tingly? It's just air.", he was reverting back to his old ten year old self talking.

"Huey, what I mean is...well"she was stuck. She scratched the back of her tan neck. She was lost for words. Was she going to say it?

"What do you mean? Tell me" his warm voice was sincere and comforting. Was Jasmine Dubois about to tell him how she really felt? About the burning desire for her to be his? She bit her lip nervously. It truly was a romantic sight in her eyes. But did Huey feel the same way? Well secretly he did.

"Huey you've been my friend for five years. How do you.." She again froze. It was too late to stop talking. She had to find a way to chicken out of telling him, but with a good excuse. "How do you feel about me moving? I mean if I were to move tomorrow, how would you feel?" There. That was perfect. _If he answers sad, I'll just tell him I love him_, she thought to herself.

"Are you moving?"he questioned sadly, now standing up stretching. "No, but still answer the question." "Okay", he began. "If you were to move tomorrow I'd feel horrible. I would have lost a person near to me. One of my only friends, whom I love, but I'd eventually no matter how long it took, have to get over it." Huey closed his eyes and took adeep breath as he stood on the edge of the hill, watching the city of Woodcrest.

_Did he say love? Or does he mean like brother/sister type love?_ she questioned in her mind. _It never hurt to ask. _"You love me? What do you mean by love?", blurted out Jasmine, obnoxouisly, and loud. This startled Huey, causing him to jump up. She had to blurt it out, before she could chicken out and decide not to say it.

Her cheeks were red. She had never felt so embarraced around Huey before. Huey just stared at her curiously,his wine colored eyes, burning a hole into her green ones. There was an akwad silence, making hr feel uncomfortable. "I should get back for dinner,"Jasmine explained brushing of her pink tennis skirt, and white halter top.

"Stop", Huey commanded, Jasmine turning to face her. He said it calmly, but it made Jasmine's heart stop. "Yes. I said love" "Well I'm sure you didn't mean it. I know, people don't mean to say things," she answered assuring, fully embarraced. Halfway the hill, where she would have been to her block by now if she had ran like she wanted to, Huey called out to her, "I did mean it."

Jasmine had always secretly hoped he loved her like she did him. Secretly she also _knew_. "Really?",she questioned, smiling with the goofiest grin on her face. She covered her mouth, but you could still see the corners of her mouth raised to her cheeks. "Really", he answered smiling. _Was that a smile? That is rare, although not as rare as it was when we were ten_, Jasmine mentally noticed.

It was Huey who was blushing. His smooth brown cheeks had thin lines of red across them. They walked towards each other. Neither could stop smiling. "This is embarrasing",he stated with a little bit of laughter. ''Yeah", was all she could get out. "Walk ya home?", he asked holding out his arm so she could link hers with his. "Uh huh," she giggled childishly.

Once they were at her doorstep, they released arms.

"Well...?"

"Well? Guess this is it", he asked back. _Too good to be true. Just one little kiss Freeman. Please? _she asked in her mind, as if he could hear her. Jasmine's parents were out at dinner for their anniversary. It had began to get dark. Jasmine fiddled with her keys. Huey took note of her stalling.

Jasmine gave up. She, very aggitated, stuck her key in the key hole. With one foot in the door, she turned around. "Goodnight", she whispered. "Goodnight", huey whispered back. Jasmine felt a firm, yet gentle hand on her shoulders. She turned around, only to feel a pair of soft but sweet pair of brown lips on hers. Huey felt her eyelashes on his. _Her eyes are closed too_, he noted.

"Goodnight", Huey said as he then kissed her on her cheek. Once Huey started for his house she managed to yell out "NIGHT HUEY!!" She stroked her cheek softly, as she closed the door, locked and ran straight to her room. _Should I call_ _Cindy to tell her? Naw, it can wait until tomorrow_, she answered plunging under her heart imprented bed spread. Soon she was out of it. She wanted to go to leep rather to tell Cindy because she couldn't await the dream that she would have tonight, _of _Huey. All thanks to a conversation on the hill, she would now call _Romantic View_.

_Please review!! Critism allowed. Like I said it was my first try. Don't hold back. Thanks for reading_.


End file.
